the Kyūketsuki claim
by salllzy
Summary: based off the potter triplet universe will have swearing, slash, Yuri, blood, gore and possible lemons but will contain limes and Mpreg ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

This story will take you back, back to the time when demons walked alongside man. Fought with each other and killed each other no one was safe, when they fought it was like tow Titians clashing you could feel the earth shake and the wild life flee.

Our story begins long before the Youkia wars even began, long before the great dog general was born. It takes place in the deepest darkest cave that could be found, it all started at the home of the Kyūketsuki a breed of demons even feared by Youkia. Everyone stayed clear from them everyone that valued their lives that is.

Once every four thousand years a Lord was chosen to rule over the Kyūketsuki, and every time there had been a tyrant ruling them. Giving them even more of a bad name, each time there was a rebellion and each time the rebellion failed. It seemed that they were destined to be stuck in the same vicious cycle that they had all been stuck in. Until that day, that day that changed everything.

It had started off like any normal day, everyone was gathering around the palace watching and waiting for their new chosen Lord to come forth.

What no one expected was the kind loving merchant, to be their next ruler. The never thought that he would be the one to break the cycle, never stopped to think about him. The man with the kind smile always had something nice to say about anyone and everyone and would die to protect you if given the chance.

For a moment there was silence until the sound of thunderous applause and cheering could be heard, finally the people had hope. Hope that things would change and change they did.

For four thousand years peace reigned, for five thousand years the people were happy, even more so when their lord announced that he was having heirs to the throne. Making sure that the throne stayed in the family's possession for as long as it was allowed so that peace could continue to reign down on the people, but alas it was not to be.

Two years after the triplets were born a war broke out, many of the old rulers had banded together to take down the new lord and attacked the palace. During the fight the lady of the palace managed to escape with her babies and ran, she ran for as long as she could and as far as she could but the injuries that she had sustained had greatly weakened her. As she glanced around the forest were she had ran to she glanced at her small bundles that were still asleep and fell to the ground still holding on to them, drawing a shaky breath she exhaled for what was the last time. The only thing that she regretted was that she would never be able to see her babies grow up and find mates of their own she could only hope that they had an easier life than her.

As if sensing their mother's death the three bundles began to whimper and cry, abreacting the attention of a nearby demon. As he walked he limped he was a old demon and his eyes held power and wisdom as he looked at the bundles down on the ground he gasped as he immediately knew what they were, he looked at the dead body of the mother and sighed. He had heard of the birth of the heirs to the throne who hadn't? it had been broadcasted all over the Youkia lands, everyone had knew about the changes and were pleased it seemed that the lord knew what he was doing but alas that was all gone now. Picking up the small bundles he walked back to his cave and set about rebuilding the fire that had went out in his absence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

~~~~~~~~ Present Time~~~~~~

Time had passed quickly for the three of them, they had learned about their history and about the war that killed their parents. But they were not bitter, the neighbouring village knew about them and called upon them to protect the village when they needed it and in return they got food and clothes. It was a fair deal on both sides.

The old demon that had taken them in also named them, they were happy with their names as they never knew their real ones. The only male of the triplets was called Harru; he was a slender young man with muscles lining his body making him seem healthy. He had jet black raven hair that went down to the base of his back and piercing emerald eyes with sliver swirls in them, his skin was a pearly white his four canines were elongated and pointed so were his ears the only signs of his Kyūketsuki heritage.

The first female was a different story all together her name was Kimiko, she was heavily built her entire body seemed to be made up of nothing but muscles. Her eyes were the same colour as her brother yet instead of the sliver swirls her brothers eyes held hers held a purple colour, her sliver hair went down to her hips and was tied loosely at the nape of her neck.

The third and finial member of them was small and thinly built, while her body held no muscle she was quicker than both of her siblings put together, she had emerald eyes much like her siblings but her eyes held gold swirls to them. Her jet black hair was near her knees was tied up in her standard bun, revealing her long pointed ears her name was Sasi.

They had lived in the cave since they could remember and were grateful to the demon that had taken them in, as they had gotten older they had began to learn different thing. Such as blacksmithing, hunting, healing, herb gathering, fishing and even fighting While they had learned they had often came across a human which they helped, yet the human tended to run away from them screaming.

It hadn't been until their neighbouring village had been attacked that the people stopped running from them, now when ever they entered the village they were welcomed with open arms and warm smiles which pleased the three to no end.

They would stop and help anyone and everyone that they could no matter who it was or where they came from, they had even helped bandits get jobs and stop killing people a feat that was near impossible itself.

While the villagers worked on the farm fields they had gathered all the herbs that they could and made healing balms out of them, and passed them around the village.

Each time they came the villagers were happy to see them, and each time they left the villagers were sad to see them go. They maybe Kyūketsuki but you couldn't find anyone else sweeter than them.

Harru was sat near a base of a tree letting the sun beat down on him when a fan went whisking past his ear, smiling he opened his eyes and looked at Sasi

"Sis, it is good to see you by the way you nearly hit me."

Sasi smiled and sat down on the ground next to her brother

"You moved last second."

Harru laughed which echoed through the forest, before looking at his sister

"Were would be the fun if I moved? Kimiko at her forge again?"

Sasi made a humming noise before speaking

"Yep by this rate she will have more muscles than a giant!"

The two shared a laugh before standing up and walking to the herb field that they grew; as they looked around they noticed that most of the herbs were in full bloom and were ready to be picked. Kneeling in the dirt the two got to work in silence.

Kimiko was working hard at her forge trying to repair a broken scythe of one of the farmers, the blade had snapped and nearly took his head clean off. She grunted as she swung her hammer once more hearing the satisfying sound of the hammer hitting metal, only pausing for a moment when she heard an elderly voice

"That's the tenth on this moon cycle, it might be better to make a whole new one rather than repair the old one."

Kimiko grunted as she lifted the hammer, and swung it down on the heated metal while replying

"Most of the villagers cannot afford new ones, so when they break they bring them to me."

A dry chuckle was her answer, not taking her eyes off the metal she began speaking

"Alda I know there is more to this visit to my forge than a mere social call, what's troubling you father?"

Alda looked at his youngest and sighed he never could keep anything from them

"There has been rumours that the Shikon Jewel has been broken, demons and humans alike are scrambling to gather the pieces."

Kimiko dropped the metal in surprise

"Who would be stupid enough to break it? One piece along could power an entire army!"

Alda laughed and ran his hand through is grey hair while shrugging

"I don't know who broke it but I do know that there is a Miko trying to collect the pieces."

He walks to another forge that stands next to Kimiko's forge and speaks

"I will help you; the two of us working together will get these scythes done in no time."

For the longest time the only sound that could be heard was the sound of metal hitting metal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~

It had been a year since they had received the news about the Shikon jewel; they had kept an ear to the ground to see if they could hear about anything. But strangely it was quiet perhaps a little too quiet, the village was safe from attacks and their weapons and scythes had been repaired for the moon cycle.

The family of four had continued life in their normal way, Sasi was readying her normal supply of healing balms for the village when Harru and Kimiko came up to her, and Harru looked at the bag and speaks

"We are going with you; we have heard an unusual amount of activity lately we fear they maybe targeting the village to see if there are any jewels shards."

Sasi nodded her head before packing two more bags, Kimiko smiled while she shook her head

"I figured you would use this as an excuse to take a larger shipment of healing balms to the village."

Sasi hummed and finished packing the bags, holding one out for each of them she placed her bag on her shoulder and began to walk to the village.

~~~~Village~~~~~

The villagers were going about their daily business when a small group entered, the fact that a small group had turned up did not bother them the fact that it was a small group containing a Hanyou, a Miko, a demon slayer, a priest and a kittling shocked them. Never before had such a group appeared in their small village.

After a few moments of pause they went back to work, hoping that their Kyūketsuki friends would come by soon. But sadly that was not meant to be instead of their normal favourite group a second group appeared the second group contain a Youkia Lord, a small human girl and a toad demon.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the two groups noticed each other, but before anyone could say anything a voice rang out through the village

"We are here!"

The villagers smiled as one and quickly forgot about the two groups as they went to meet their three favourite Kyūketsuki.

Sasi smiled as the villages came running towards them, looking at Harru and Kimiko she noticed that they were smiling as well, looking at the assembled people she held up her bag before speaking

"Healing balms that should see you for the next seven moon cycles."

Relief was clear on their faces as they accepted the bags for the trio and began to take out what was needed, Harru looked around and noticed a small child standing next to his leg picking her up he smiled and asked

"And what's your name?"

Giggling she replies

"My name is Kilia."

Setting her back down on the ground he knelt down and looked at her before saying in a serious voice

"That's a pretty name better that Sasi or Kimiko."

Before he had chance to hear the reply he found himself tackled to the ground and been wrestled by his siblings, everyone at the village laughed as it was a normal sight.

Standing near the entrance watching what was going on with curiosity was two groups, neither group knew what was going on but they wanted to find out and find out they would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Night had descended quickly and the villagers had ran around trying to prepare huts for their guests to sleep in, while the two groups were shocked at such actions the triplets were used to it even helping them were they could. Soon the children were tucked into bed and sleeping and the adults remained talking to the three Kyūketsuki eventually they too headed to bed.

The two groups that had arrived during the day had watched everything with barely veiled curiosity they had never came across a village that had willingly helped out demons or had anything to do with demon kind, yet this village was different and who were the three that were greeted by the full village? They had tried to find out it was too no avail it would seem that they would have to wait until morning to find out and find out they would.

Sasi was lying on the forest floor looking up at the stars she watched as they twinkled and shone in the sky like diamonds so close yet so far out of reach. Turning over onto her side she listened to the sounds of the forest until it lulled her into sleep.

Harru was worried, normally this wouldn't be anything to be worried about yet there was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He knew the winds of change were coming and going to sweep them along with the wind but what could they do? They had very few options the only thing that he knew was they could only go with the winds and let them lead them to their destiny.

Kimiko leaned against the trunk of a tree, she didn't like the new groups tat had came into town the Youkia held himself in a way that most lords would with a air of power and arrogance, yet the small child that he walked with spoke of a softness that only a few could see. She didn't know what to make of it and that unsettled her, she had heard rumours of the Western lord travelling with a human who hadn't? and she had a sinking feeling that it was the western lord in their small village something that she didn't like.

Sesshomaru was conflicted, he was rarely ever conflicted at all but the three that he seen today reeked of demon blood yet they had no tell tale signs of demon heritage at all. It confused him to no end after all what could smell like a demon but not be a demon? He knew the answer he could feel it but for now he was willing to let it go until morning then he would demand answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Morning had come as the sun rose it lit up the sky in various colours; the village was quiet as though no one was alive. Yet inside of the huts and on the forest floor people were asleep dreaming of happier things.

Harru shifted as he slowly awoken, his eyes were gritty off sleep. Stretching on his bed his joints clicked rolling off the bed he made his way out of his small hut and into the main village centre, taking a deep breath he enjoyed the fresh morning air and sighed deeply. Looking around he began to imprint everything into his memory knowing it would be a long time before he was back here.

Kimiko awoke with a jolt falling onto the ground she grumbled and snarled at everything including the tree trunk that she had fallen asleep against, mumbling under her breath she made her way to the village centre were she knew Harru would be waiting for her.

Sasi smiled as the sun hit her face as it broke through the tree branches and leaves, sitting up she stretched and clicked her back several times before standing up. For some reason she had always felt better when she slept on the forest floor but could never figure out why, as she walked to the village centre she hummed under her breath.

Harru wanted to growl, is sisters were later more late than normal just as he was about to do something stupid and silly he spotted Kimiko leaning against a hut wall, walking over he spoke to her

"Ready to go?"

Kimiko smiled and gestured for him to go first

"After you dear brother."

Nudging Kimiko with his shoulder the two began walking, as the walked they came across Sasi who was sat on the grass making a flower chain necklace, looking up she spotted them and smiled while Harru sighed

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sasi laughed as the three made their way back to the cave knowing of the trouble that they had caused in the village.

Been a Youkia was one thing Sesshomaru was grateful for, for one it required him to have very little sleep. He watched as Rin slept on and left the hut that had been provided for them, he looked around the small village in distaste really who would want to live here? He was hoping that he could catch the group from yesterday but had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be able to catch them today.

As he walked her left the village area and continued walking until he came to a stream, he knew Rin would need feeding but wasn't sure if the villagers would provide for her so he set about getting her something to eat.

Inuyasha was grumpy not only had he had a rough nights sleep it was close to the new moon as well, he wanted to leave this village as quick as possible but the amount of demon activity had them all worried. It strongly reminded them of Naraku who was also hunting the jewel shards and had a much large piece than them, something about the village sent the hairs on the back of his neck on stand and he really didn't like it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard disclaimer, I do not own any of the charters not by any means. This is purely a fan fiction story. I don****'****t make any money off these stories and I never will.**

Naraku had been planning this for weeks now and he wanted everything to go to plan, he had both the brothers were he wanted them, he had also gotten the help of every demon in the area but most were weary for some unknown reason.

When he had tried to find out what the reason was they had suddenly became very scared and ran off not even the promise of a slow and painful death would loosen their tongues.

He could no longer put his plans on hold he had to get the rest of the jewel shards, little did he know that he was going to awaken something very deadly.

~~~~~~~~~Village~~~~~~~~

Rin was playing with Shippo and the other village children, for some reason they didn't mind that she travelled with a demon lord. They didn't even care that Shippo was only half human, which had he puzzled more than she could understand. Shaking her head she went back to doing the one thing she new she was good at and that was making flower crowns.

Sesshomaru could feel something on the wind, something that made his senses tingle and not in the good way at all something big was coming something big and dangerous.

Kagome looked around the village and felt relaxed and it wasn't just the village either, all the villagers were relaxed. Yet even though she was relaxed she could feel something at the edge of her Miko powers something that didn't feel right at all. Looking at Inuyasha she asked

"Can you feel that."

Inuyasha nodded his head before replying

"Its coming this way and whatever it is it's big, very big and evil."

With that Inuyasha went back to the edge of the forest and sat on a tree branch watching the entire village for what he didn't know.


End file.
